The present disclosure relates cleaning systems, and in particular, to cleaning systems for generating and dispensing sodium hydroxide solutions, such as with the use of electrolysis cells.
Electrolysis cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolysis cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries, and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolysis cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations. For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolysis cells are used to create anolyte liquids and catholyte liquid. Anolyte liquids have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte liquids have known cleaning properties.